My Complicated Life
by Violet98
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a normal girl who wants to study in Alice Academy, a school for musically-gifted students. What if she got accepted? Together with her best friend, Mikan will meet someone from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeey! Hope you'll enjoy my first-ever written fanfic! Yes, you heard me. MY FIRST FANFIC! Okay, on with the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the songs which will be used. Well, I wish I did.**

In Alice Academy, students with talents in music are the only ones who can enter. A certain brunette tried to enter this prestigious, exclusive school.

"OH. MY. GOOOOOSH!" a girl who goes by the name Mikan Sakura shouted. Why is she using Sakura? That's because she doesn't want to get too much attention. It's just that her parents are the owners of the number one company in the whole world.

"Why are you shouting at this time of the day Mikan-chan? "

"Moooooom! I got accepted to THE Alice academy!" Mikan said while waving the acceptance letter in the air.

"Really? I studied there when I was younger! Izumi! Your daughter got accepted!" her mother, Yuka Yukihara, excitedly said to her husband Izumi Yukihara.

"Wha-That's awesome Mikan! I knew it. My daughter has pure talent." Her lovable father said as he hugged his daughter.

Mikan sat on her bed. _Oh my, I need to call Hotaru!_ she thought.

"What baka?" Mikan's cold, stoic best friend answered her cellphone in her usual icy voice.

"Meanie Hotaru! That's the problem why people call you the ice queen." Mikan said.

"What do you want? You are a waste of time."

"I just wanted to ask if you got in."

"Of course I did. Why would THE Hotaru Imai, not get accepted?" she replied.

"Oh okay! By the way, when will we leave?"

"This evening Baka. Pack up. Come here after an hour."

"What? An hour? I'm not yet ready."

"Well, you better start fixing now. Pay me 100 yen for every second you're late." She said as she hung up. With that, she left the brunette panicking.

After an hour and a half, Mikan arrived Hotaru's home panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hotaru! Don't hit me with that!" Mikan pleaded when she saw the violet-eyed girl lift her baka gun up.

_**Baka. Baka. Baka. **_Apparently, she doesn't have mercy. Even if the one getting hit was her one-and-only best friend.

"Ow. Hotaruuuuuu! It hurts." The brunette said while pouting.

"That's what you get for being a baka. Come on. We're running late."

The two girls are now seated in a limousine courtesy of the school.

"So, may I ask what instruments you girls play?" a feminine-like guy asked.

"Shut up Gaylord. You're disturbing me."

"Sorry, my best friend is cranky right now. Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Hmm. You look like someone I knew before. I'm Narumi. You can call me Narumi."

"Who? Well, I think you're referring to my mother. I'm an exact replica of her."

"Are you talking about Yuka?" Narumi squealed with excitement.

"Yeah!" Mikan also squealed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two "idiots".

"If you squealing pigs won't shut up, you better be prepared to face my wrath."

"I'm sorry Hotaru. We'll be silent now. Anyways, Mr. Narumi, I play a lot of instruments while Hotaru plays the piano."

"Wow Mikan-chan. You're so gifted. Oh yeah, you're a Yukihara. I almost forgot."

"Uh. About that…CanyounotcallmeaYukihara?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you not call me a Yukihara?"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause, I don't want too much attention."

"That's fine. You have to use your real surname. Don't worry about bullying. Bullying is not allowed in school. Just report to me if someone will bully you."

"Thanks Mr. Narumi!"

"Just call me Narumi-sensei." Narumi smiled at the brunette.

"Okay Narumi-sensei!"

"If you two still won't shut up, I'll make you pay and you'll feel the wrath of my baka bazooka." The two sweat dropped because of the ice queen's threat.

After a few hours, they have arrived.

Mikan was wide-eyed with the amazing sight.

"Oi baka, close your mouth. You're starting to drool on me."

"What? Wait! I do not drool. And I'm not a baka!"

They finally pulled to a stop. They grabbed their bags and went straight to their dorm room. Their room was very big. It had three rooms, one room for Mikan, one room or Hotaru and one guest room. There was a large kitchen and dining room.

"Wow! It looks like an apartment to me!"

"I'm starting to like this place."

"I'm so tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Good night Hotaru!"

"Good night."

The brunette went to her room. After dressing up into her pajamas, she went to her king-sized bed. Mikan kept tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep, that's for sure. She wore a sweater, grabbed her guitar and headed straight for the door.

She explored the area near her dorm and she found a garden. She saw a big Sakura tree. She went towards it and rested under it. She started strumming her guitar.

The Climb

(Originally sung by: Miley Cyrus)

I can almost see it  
>That dream I am dreaming<br>But there's a voice inside my head saying  
>"You'll never reach it"<p>

Every step I'm taking  
>Every move I make feels<br>Lost with no direction  
>My faith is shaking<p>

But I gotta keep trying  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down  
>But no, I'm not breaking<p>

I may not know it  
>But these are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
>Just gotta keep going<p>

And I, I got to be strong  
>Just keep pushing on<p>

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, ye- 

She stopped singing when she heard the leaves rustling.

"Who's there?"

She screamed when _something_ or _someone_ jumped on her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**What do you think happened to our heroine? Let's find out on the next chapter! Sorry, my story sucks. I know :(( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and those who made this as their favorite story. I apologize for the very short first chapter Hehe. Oh! And let me remind you, listen to the songs that will be used.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the songs that will be used in this fic.**

_Recap:_

_She stopped singing when she heard the leaves rustling. _

"_Who's there?"_

_She screamed when something or someone jumped on her. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell? It's just a rabbit!" she shouted as soon as she saw the rabbit.

" I-I'm v-very s-s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to spy on you.." The blonde-haired boy said as he grabbed the rabbit from her hands.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?" Mikan exclaimed.

"W-w-what? No! That's not what I meant. I mean I was listening to your song. By the way, you have a wonderful voice. Are you new?" He asked.

"Oh, thanks! I started singing when I was 4. I'm kinda new around here. How about you?"

"Wow! 4? Awesome. I'm new here too. I came here with my best friend. You can meet him tomorrow. What's your name?"

"Mikan Yukihara. You?" She smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." He blushed when Mikan shook his hand.

"I better go now. I'll see you around Ruka-pyon!" She giggled.

Ruka was left there, still amazed by the girl. He really wanted to see her again.

Mikan ran going to her dorm room. _He's sooo cute! Will I see him again tomorrow? _She thought while blushing furiously. As soon as she got to her room, she went back to bed and slept with a visible smile on her face.

She woke up to the aroma of good-smelling pancakes. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to see Hotaru.

"Good Morning Hotaru! How was your sleep?" she said in a very cheerful manner.

"Where did you go?" she straightforwardly asked Mikan.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, confused with the violet-eyed girl's question.

"Last night. You disappeared."

"Ohh. I just went out to get some fresh air. I couldn't sleep. After all, it was our first night here." She smiled at her friend.

"Idiot. Next time, tell me when you're going somewhere."

"Aww. Hotaruuuuu! You actually care for me!" she tried to hug her. But to Mikan's dismay, Hotaru pulled out her baka gun.

_**Baka. Baka. Baka. **_

"Nice try. But I can't afford to get infected by your idiotic germs, idiot." she said while smirking.

"That's so mean, Hotaru!"

After eating their breakfast, they took a shower and dressed up. They went down to the school's gymnasium because today will be the opening ceremony. Mikan and Hotaru sat down in the front row to get a very good view of the stage. The gym started to fill up. Soon, the gym was full. Then Narumi went up stage and took the microphone.

"OMG. Hotaru! It's Narumi-sensei!" Mikan excitedly said.

"Shut up, baka."

"Good morning beautiful angels of this academy! I am Narumi-sensei, one of your gorgeous teachers for this school year. As you all know, during the first day, some random students will be chosen to perform something here on stage. This year, the performer will be chosen by the means of this light."

"Hotaru! I'm so excited! I hope I get picked."

"The First student chosen student is.. Tsubasa Andou!" Narumi shouted. A picture of his face was flashed on the screen in front. A lot of girls' screams were heard in the gymnasium.

_Maybe that guy is popular here?_ Mikan thought while searching around the gym for the person who was called.

"Hey guys! It's me Tsubasa Andou. It's my second year here for all those new students. Oh! And I'm single." He winked which made the girls inside go crazy. "Anyways, I hope you like my song I composed a year ago."

"It Girl"

(Originally sung by: Jason Derulo)

(A/N: You should listen to the song. It's much better reading that way.)

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award<br>That's how much you mean to me

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads  
>Knockin' them dead<br>Dropping like flies around you  
>If I get your body close not letting go<br>Hoping you're about to  
>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk<br>Like a TV show playing reruns  
>Every chance I get<br>I'm a turn you on

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud

_[Bridge:]_  
>Can't seem to stop you from... running, running<br>Through my, through my mind, mind  
>Just keep it coming, coming<br>Til I make you mine, mine  
>You've got that something, something<br>I wanna be with girl  
>You're my greatest hit girl<br>Just say this is it girl...  
>Hey baby...<br>Don't you know you're my it girl

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud

This is it girl

The whole crowd went wild, especially the girls. Tsubasa threw his beanie and the girls fought for it. The girls who fought were taken by the security. After the commotion, Narumi went on stage and announced the next student.

"Okay. I apologize for the commotion caused by Mr. Andou a while ago. Anyway, the next performers..Yes, you heard me, PERFORMERS. The two will sing a duet together. The school has prepared a song for them."

"Hey, Hotaru! A duet! I love duets. It makes me-" Suddenly, a blinding light caused Mikan to stop what she was saying.

"What the hell? Am I blind?" she asked.

Just then, she heard her name being called by Narumi. She stood up, wide-eyed. _I AM GONNA SING? I HOPE IT'S NOT A LOVE SONG. WAIT! STUPID MIKAN! MOST DUET SONGS ARE ABOUT LOVE! CALM DOWN...BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT! _She thought.

"Come on, Mikan Yukihara! Come here on stage!" Narumi called out for her once again. She slowly made her way towards the stage. Boys were awed by her beauty and girls were...let's just say jealous with her looks. The people started to talk about her.

"_Did you hear that? Narumi-sensei said YUKIHARA!"_

"_I bet she doesn't sing well. She's only here because her parents paid a lot just to let her in this academy!"_

"_She's pretty! I'll ask her out later"_

"_She looks ugly. I'm way prettier than her."_

Mikan ignored the statements and continued to walk until she reached the stage. She was very, very, very nervous.

"Her partner would be… Natsume Hyuuga!" Narumi called out.

Natsume was there, at the very back seat of the gymnasium. There was a manga placed on top of his face. Ruka grabbed the manga from his face and Natsume got irritated.

"What? Are you expecting me to sing out there?" He growled.

"Natsume! It's our first day and you're already making a bad reputation! Just go up there and sing. Don't make them wait for you."

After a while, Ruka has convinced Natsume. Natsume sloppily went up the stage. Narumi gave them instructions and how they were supposed to sing it.

_Backstage_

"Okay. Mikan and Natsume, you are gonna sing the song with emotion. I want both of you to feel the song and sing it as if you are singing it to each other. Okay? Hey Natsume! Are you listening?" Narumi said to both of them.

"Shut up Gaylord."

"Hey! That's so mean! He is not a Gaylord! He's just happy."

"Shut up Polka-dots."

1

2

3

"You PERVEEEEEERT!" Mikan shouted while blushing hard.

"Took you a while." Natsume said, smirking.

"Both of you, Shut up. Just go out there and sing. Remember what I said, okay?"

"Yes Narumi-sensei!"

"Hn."

They went out and the crowd cheered. The audience was told to be quiet. And soon, the music started playing. Mikan's heart was pounding and her face was showing a hint of nervousness on her face. When Natsume noticed this, he held her hand. Mikan felt his warm hand and she blushed so hard. Natsume's action caused a lot of jealousy from the other girls and the boys were going mad. If you were on stage, you can see Hotaru holding up a camera snapping pictures continuously. Then Natsume started singing.

Just a Dream

(A/N: listen to Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie's version. It's so awesome 3)

_(Natsume)_

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

**Natsume walked from the center of the stage to the other side.**

_(Mikan)_

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

**Not knowing what to do, Mikan did the same thing but she walked to the opposite side of Natsume.**

_(Natsume)_

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

**He went to the Mikan's side and ran his fingers through her hair.**

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

**He held on to the lower part of Mkan's back with both of his hands. Mikan unconsciously placed her hands on Natsume's well-built chest. The crowd really went out of control at the sight of the two.**

_(Both)_

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

**He cupped Mikan's cheeks with one hand and neared his face a bit. When he saw her reddening, he smirked. **_**THIS JERK! HE'S TEASING ME! **_**She thought as soon as she saw him smirk.**

_(Mikan)_

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._

_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

**Mikan turned around from Natsume's hold and walked a bit.**

_Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now i'm wishin that he'd pick up the phone._

_But he made a decision that he wanted to move on._

_Cuz I was wrong..._

**Mikan faced him and pulled her hand out for Natsume to reach and Natsume took it.**

_(Both)_

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

They both walked around the stage together.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything._

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream)._

_I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road)._

_Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)._

_I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...)._

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream)._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize (i realize), it was only just a dream _

_(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh..._

_It was only just a dream._

**At the end of the song, their foreheads were already touching. The audience erupted in cheers and applauses. **

"OMG! They looked totally hot together!"

"Natsumeeeeee! I love youuuu!"

"Mikan, marry me!"

"Both of them have amazing voices!"

_Backstage_

"I didn't know you had that in you, Polka. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Ugh. Don't be so full of yourself! Apparently, I've been singing since I was 4 so do not underestimate my skills and talent, jerk."

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes at his stupid response.

Suddenly, Narumi popped out of nowhere and started squealing.

"That was the sweetest performance ever! We'll definitely be seeing more from the two of you! The principal loved it! He's asking both of you to sing again tomorrow!"

Because of Narumi's statement, Mikan stared at him in disbelief.

"But Narumi-sensei, he's a pervert!" she accusingly pointed her hand at Natsume who seems to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

Then, he smirked and said "Just admit it Polka, you want to sing with me again."

"Ugh. In your dreams!" Then, Mikan tripped on her own feet and landed on top of Natsume. Unfortunately, Hotaru was there and she was taking a lot of shots.

"I'm going to be rich"

"Hotaruuuu! I can't believe you! I thought you were my best friend!"

"No. Money is my best friend."

She stood up and left. She went to the Sakura tree. She sat down and mumbled some incoherent words to herself but then someone covered her eyes and she was surprised.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"Watch your words, girl."

**Hehe. Sorry, the movements weren't matched with the song and forgive the wrong grammar. So, who do you think was the one who covered Mikan's eyes? You can guess by reviewing! I'll update this when I get more reviews! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! So fast? Not really. It's boring here! Sooo, yeah. Here I am writing another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews! I know I said I'd update when I get more reviews but unfortunately, no one reviews. Is it because my story is boring? Well, I apologize if it is. I just hope more people will review. It makes me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the songs used. :)

_Recap:_

_She stood up and left. She went to the Sakura tree. She sat down and mumbled some incoherent words to herself but then someone covered her eyes and she was surprised._

"_Who the fuck are you?" she asked._

"_Watch your words, girl."_

Chapter 3:

"You have no right to make me watch my words, you pedophile!"

"Me? A pedophile? Does this voice sound like an old man to you?" he chuckled at her.

"JUST LET ME GOOO! AAAAAAAHHH! YOU'RE HARRASSING MEEEE!"

"For a small girl like you, you really shout so loud. Geez, it's making my ears bleed. Speak softer, then maybe I'd let go."

"Let go."

"Hahaha. Fine. You win. You're too cute." He removed his hands and pinched her cheeks.

As soon as she turned around to see the culprit, her face showed a very shocked expression.

"Woah! A-a-aren't you the guy who sang a while ago?"

"Uh, yeah. You're Mikan, right? You were smokin' hot a while ago!" he flashed her his killer smile.

"Yep. I'm Mikan. You're Mr. Andou, right?

"Just call me Tsubasa. Mr. Andou sounds so old." He laughed.

"Okay, Tsubasa-senpai. You were awesome a while ago!"

"You really think so?" he said as he neared his face to hers.

"U-u-uh, sure. Can you back away for a bit? You're kinda close." He chuckled at the girl.

"You're so cute! I was just kidding ya' know!" Mikan just smiled at him.

"Hmm. I gotta go. I see my friend waving over there. See you around Mikan!" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"A kiss of gratitude!" he said while jogging towards his friend.

"A kiss of gratitude? I didn't do anything to him." She said to herself.

"Tsubasa, you have a new target?" His friend, Kaname, asked unbelievingly.

"No. This one's different. I really like her. She's cute. She kept on shouting at Natsume! Of all people, Natsume! Do you remember Natsume? Our childhood friend when we were younger? Although he didn't speak to us that much. Usually, all the girls that surround and talk to him are desperate fan girls but Mikan is an exception! She didn't even act like a fan girl who swoons over Natsume!"

"Idiot! Calm down! I know Natsume! I hung out with you guys too. Don't act like I wasn't with you! Why'd you need to get excited over that Mikan girl?"

"Wait 'til you get to meet her. She's a lot better than.." Tsubasa didn't finish what he was saying.

"Misaki? C'mon! Tsubasa, she's on the other side of the world! You're comparing Misaki to someone you barely even met! Forget about Misaki. I bet she's enjoying her life in Italy without us." Kaname said, still feeling hurt.

"I am trying to forget her. It's just that.."

"It's hard? Then what about me? She was my best friend too! But look at me, I have moved on already!"

"Chill Kaname. But I had feelings for her, you know that? It's hard to forget. But seriously, I like Mikan." He said while grinning.

"Tch. Whatever Tsubasa. Let's see if you'll stick with her if you get to know her true attitude."

"Of course I will. She's really interesting. After all, it looks like even Natsume is interested in her."

"If you say so.." Kaname said sarcastically. They both laughed together.

At the Sakura tree:

When he left her, she was beet red. She touched her cheek. She can still feel his lips.

'_What am I feeling? Is this love? OH HELL, NO! He's just hot. Wait, WHAT?' _She thought. She shook her head at the thoughts.

She went back to her classroom, still in a daze. Unknown to her, Hotaru was there watching her. Hotaru asked what her problem was but she was too spaced out to listen to the violet-eyed girl so… Yes, Hotaru brought out her most trusted friend, the Baka gun.

_**Baka. Baka. Baka.**_

"Never ignore Hotaru Imai."

"Hotaru, can you just leave me by myself for a while? I'm just gonna compose a song Hyuuga and I will sing for tomorrow."

"Whatever, Baka. Don't do anything stupid, idiot." Hotaru was wondering why Mikan was acting like that but then she stopped thinking. '_Maybe she's just tired.'_

After an hour of being alone, Mikan hasn't composed anything. Her mind was blank and she can't think of an inspiration. Natsume suddenly enters the room.

"What're you doing there?" '_What are you saying dude? You sound so casual around her._'

"Making a song for us."

"I knew it. You really look forward to singing with me." He said while showing his signature smirk.

"Thickhead"

"Idiot"

"Just let me concentrate!"

"Polka-"

"It's Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!

"Calm down, idiot. If you're having trouble, I'll help you." _'Natsume likes Mikan~'_ his sub conscience said. He ignored his conscience.

"…"

Natsume moves towards Mikan. He gets close and grabs the pencil Mikan is holding and talks.

"So, what's the song about?" she wasn't listening since she was disturbed with Natsume's hot breath tickling her right cheek. She can also feel his well-built chest against her head. _'Mikan, concentrate! Don't let Hyuuga's closeness get in the way! No matter what, don't blush!' _Just then, she felt that she was blushing already. She started feeling uncomfortable.

"Oi, what's your problem? Spacing out like that..OI!"

"Hai! I'm sorry! Let me go out for a while!" Mikan gets up and turns away from Natsume. Natsume unconsciously grabs her arm. He looks at her in the eyes.

"What's your prob-"

"There you are! I've been looking for the two of you! Tomorrow, both of you will be singing solo. So, don't worry about the duet yet. It'll be during the campfire." Narumi said interrupting what Natsume was supposed to say.

"Huh? Campfire?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yup! Details will be given tomorrow, after your performance."

"Alright. Thanks Narumi-sensei."

After Narumi left, Mikan rushed out of the classroom. She left Natsume who was upset.

'_Why do people leave me all the time? Wait. Why do you care about Polka?'_

Natsume was bored so he went back to his dorm and sat down on his king-sized bed. He brought out a picture of a 5 year-old him, his younger sister and a small girl. He smiled when his eyes landed on the small girl.

'Where are you? I have forgotten your name but our memories are always in my heart.'

He brought out his guitar and started to strum it. He found his inspiration for his song tomorrow. He started to compose his song.

After composing, he slept on his bed. He had dreamt of his childhood friend and himself.

"_Hey Nattie-kun!" he saw a small girl waving to him but the girl's face was blurry in his sight._

"_Hey baka!" He saw Hotaru in his dream._

He woke up with a start. He saw Hotaru in his dream! He suddenly remembered that Hotaru, his cousin, was also a friend of his childhood friend.

'_She might know where she is'_ he thought.

He ran around the campus to find Hotaru. But bad luck was on his side. It even started to rain and Hotaru was still nowhere to be found. He was so tired that he decided to rest. He found a classroom which was the room for the photography club. (A/N: Okay. I know that this is a music academy but there are also other clubs for all the students) He saw a figure inside holding a camera. The person turned around and was surprised. But she didn't show a surprised face. Instead, she had a stoic face on.

"What brings you here, Hyuuga?" she asked uncaringly. She actually knew that Natsume will go to her to ask about his childhood friend. She had a device which can detect what a person wants to say.

"Imai, where is she?" He asked venomously.

:I don't know. Who is this she?" she replied mockingly.

"Don't play jokes with me, Imai! You know who I'm talking about!" he said angrily. Hotaru was starting to get mad.

"Oh. You mean your childhood friend? Or your first love? Oh wait, they're the same! You betrayed her! She felt broken because of your lies, Hyuuga! LIES! Well, wherever she is now, I bet she doesn't want to see your face anyway!"

"Dammit Imai!" he punched the table with his fist.

"She's better off without you! I mean, she almost died because of you!"

"Don't fuck with me Imai!" he punched the table harder and a hole was formed.

"Are you starting to remember the past? You were the cause of it all. You had amnesia, she had amnesia, she will never remember you and she'll never come back!"

Then, someone enters the classroom.

"Hotaru, what's going on here?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to _my dear cousin_."

"HE'S YOUR COUSIN?"

"Yeah. Shut up and let's get out of this shithole." Hotaru pulled Mikan's arm but Mikan suddenly noticed Natsume's bleeding fist.

"Hotaru! Just go without me. I have some things to discuss with Hyuuga."

Hotaru went out and walked away.

"What happened between you and Hotaru?" she asked while searching through the medicine cabinet.

"You have no fucking business in my fucking life."

"Whatever Hyuuga. Even if you act cold like that, I know you have that warm and caring attitude in you." Mikan said while walking towards Natsume who is sitting down on a chair.

"Don't act like you know me."

"I may not know you well but I can see it in your eyes. That sad look in your eyes longs for someone special to you." She said while bandaging his bleeding fist.

"Tch. Just shut up."

Mikan had finished bandaging Natsume's fist. Natsume immediately left the room after. He was walking along the corridor when his dizziness started to take over him and soon, he collapsed.

Mikan left the photography club room when she saw a helpless figure lying along the corridor floor near the library. She ran towards it and saw a familiar face.

"Hyuuga!"

She called for help but no one was there except for the two of them. She put his arm around her neck and pulled him up. She placed her arm on his waist. She did her best to carry him to his dorm room. Then she stopped. _'How can I go in his room? It's locked'_ she thought. Still, she tried opening the door. To her surprise, it was open. She brought Natsume inside and let him lie down on his bed. She was wondering why he collapsed and when she touched his forehead, it was burning hot. She quickly grabbed a basin with cold water and dipped a towel. She placed it on his forehead. She did a lot of things for him until she fell asleep while sitting on a chair, her head on top of her arms which was on top of his bed. She was holding Natsume's hand.

Suddenly, a blonde boy knocked on the door.

"Natsume?" Ruka said.

'_Maybe he's in the bathroom'_ Because of this thought, he just opened the door.

He felt a painful pang on his chest when he saw them. Mikan and Natsume holding hands, sleeping together. Well, not exactly beside each other on the bed but you get the point. He went out of the room, feeling hurt.

'_I'll definitely beat Natsume next time.' _He thought.

Next day:

Natsume woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He saw his hand in Mikan's. He used his other hand to caress her hand. He noticed a towel on his forehead. He stood up and put the towel on his bedside table. The brunette woke up and saw Natsume standing.

"Hyuuga! Are you feeling better?" she rushed to his side and touched his forehead.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Mikan was about to open the door when Natsume suddenly pulls Mikan by the arm and faces her to him. He traps her with his hands on both of her sides.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He leans towards her.

"H-hyuuga! Don't go any nearer!" She pushed him away but she didn't succeed since she only pushed him a bit and he's back to his position a while ago.

He leans again.

She closes her eyes.

Then, he whispers something to her ear.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She blushed because she thought he was gonna kiss her!

He moved away and turned around, with his back facing her.

"Call me Natsume."

"E-eh?"

"You heard me. And get out of the room. I need to take a shower…Leave now, unless, you want to join me there." He said seductively.

"P-pervert!"

"Me? A pervert? Well then. Who was the one who thought that I was gonna kiss her?"

"Pervert!" she immediately left the room to avoid further embarrassment.

He _laughed_ and went inside his bathroom. After his shower, he went out wearing a plain white v-neck shirt, jeans and black converse shoes. He got his black guitar and went to Ruka's room which was next to his. He knocked on the door. He heard a silent 'Come in' and he went inside.

"Ruka, I'll go ahead since I have to practice for my performance later. Do you want to come along?"

"Go ahead." Was all he said to him.

"Hn." He said and left.

When he arrived at the auditorium, he saw Mikan practicing. When she turned at his direction, she blushed. He smirked. He went up the stage.

"Do not come near me!" the brunette said.

"Hn. Whatever Polka."

"Pervert!"

"Natsume-kun! Mikan-chan! It's good to see both of you so early today! Practicing?"

"Yes Narumi-sensei!" Mikan chirped.

"That's good. Mikan, you're gonna perform first than Natsume. Natsume, you'll be the final performer. So, give your best! I'm counting on the both of you to finish the show with a BAM!" When he finished talking, he said farewell and started skipping.

"Gaylord" Natsume muttered.

"That's just mean, Natsume!"

"Hn"

Then, the auditorium was packed with students from different levels and with different talents. They were getting impatient so Narumi started the program already.

"Good morning students of Alice academy! Let us now start our program!" he said excitedly.

"For our first performer, we have Mr. Ruka Nogi! Let's all give him a round of applause!"

Ruka went on stage.

"I dedicate this to someone who caught my attention when I first came here. So, I composed this for _her_."

"_Oh my! Rukaaaaa! I love youuuu!"_

"_I bet that person is me. He actually talked to me during the first day!"_

"_Kyaaaaa! It's for a girl! How sweet!"_

The music started and he started to strum his guitar.

Just the Way You Are

Originally sung by: Bruno Mars

(A/N: Listen to the song, pleaaaaase!)

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
>I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are, yeah<p>

The crowd went wild.

"_So hot!"_

"_Amazing composition!"_

A lot of performances were seen by the audience and all did very well. There was this certain brunette who can't stay still because of nervousness. She glanced at Natsume and he was perfectly calm. She kept breathing hard and mumbling words to herself.

"Oi Polka. What's your problem?"

"Natsumeeeee! I'm scared. What if I sing the wrong lyrics? What if I trip and fall? What if-"

"Shut up with the what ifs. Just think positive and you'll do great." He said.

"Good thinking Natsume! No wonder you're not feeling nervous."

She heard Narumi say her name.

"Kyaaaa! It's my turn!"

She went out of the backstage and got her guitar. She gaped in awe with the number of people inside.

"H-hey everyone. It's me again. Mikan Yukihara."

"_Mikan! Marry meeeee!"_

"Hehe. As I was saying, I'm here to sing to all of you. I composed this song by myself."

A lot of boys were howling and Narumi announced something.

"Students, please refrain from howling and shouting. If you appreciate the performance, just clap your hands. Thank you. Here is Mikan Yukihara for her performance."

If I die young

Originally sung by: The Band Perry

(A/N: I love this song! Listen to it, please)

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<p>

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<p>

The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<br>So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<p>

She heard a lot of cheers and applauses. She can't help but smile. All her hardships with the composition have not gone to waste.

Natsume watched as Mikan sang wearing her plain white dress. He hates to admit but, she looked stunningly beautiful. He was amazed with her great composition. He just stared at her until she finished with her song. When Mikan was finished with her song, she walked towards Natsume. He was surprised when she suddenly hugged him. He can't help but to hug her back.

"I can't believe it! They loved my performance! Did you hear their applauses? Thank you! Thank you!" Mikan said with gratitude.

Ruka saw them hugging each other and he was filled with jealousy. He walked towards them.

"Yo, Natsume!"

Ruka's voice caused Mikan to break their hug. Natsume faced Ruka and raised an eyebrow.

"May I talk to you?"

They excused themselves from Mikan and went away.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Do you know that I like Mikan?"

"No."

"Now you know. Can you help me win her heart?"

"Tch. Do it yourself." Natsume said bitterly.

'_Why'd I abandon my friend? I wasn't supposed to say that.'_ He thought.

"Next up, Natsume Hyuuga!" He heard Narumi announce.

"This is a song I composed for my childhood friend… and my first love. I hope that I'll meet her again someday."

"_Lucky girl!"_

Gotta Find You

Originally Sung by: Joe Jonas (Camp Rock)

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
>Of what it means to know just who I am<br>I think I've finally found a better place to start  
>But no one ever seems to understand<p>

I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, you're not that far<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

Oh yeah  
>Yeah yeah<p>

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
>To fix the puzzle that I see inside<br>Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
>When I find you It'll be alright<br>I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, you're not that far<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday<br>Where you are is where I want to be  
>Oh next to you... and you next to me<br>Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you (yeah)  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you (I need to find you)<br>I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<p>

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

**I'm really sorry for my slow update! I hope this chapter ain't boring for you. Hahahah! I might update at around March again because I'm drastically busy these days. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. This is not an update :(

Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a very loooong time. I feel bad for not meeting your expectations and I'm sorry for making you wait. But seriously, should I abandon this story and start a new one? Or should I keep writing this? I know some don't even remember this story and neither do I. Really, I forgot all about this story and what'll happen next. So, I really want to know what you want to say. So please review your thoughts/opinions. :) Thank you!


End file.
